Coffee
by Asellas
Summary: Yaoi, RoyxEd. Edward's reaction to Roy's coffee.


**Coffee   
**By: Asellas

_Disclaimers: FMA is copyright to Arakawa Hiromu and Square-Enix, not me.   
Warnings: Roy and Edward yaoi_

* * *

The feeling of morning sunlight was a quaint, pleasant feeling. It warmed every fiber of his being, down to his soul. It even warmed that cold, dark side of him that the military conditioned; the side of him that was the cold, unshakable soldier. The side of him that let him withstand Hughes's death.

Of course, having a sleeping Edward curled up against him warmed him as well. Absently he stroked the silky blond hair that was out of its usual confines of a braid. As content as he was, he knew he had to get up and call in to the office. He ran his schedule through his head, making sure he didn't have any major meetings scheduled.

He slid off the bed as carefully as he could, hoping he wouldn't awaken the sleeping Edward. Satisfied that Edward sighed then rolled over onto his stomach in his sleep, he pulled his pants on and padded into his office. He picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number to his office as he leaned back in his leather chair. As he suspected, Lt. Hawkeye answered the phone.

"Yes, it's Mustang. I'm not going to be coming in today. No, I'm fine. If there were any meetings today please reschedule them for me. Thank you." He hung up quickly, still not yet fully awake. Shuffling down to the kitchen he set a percolator on the stove to make his morning coffee.

Edward stretched and yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. Blinking through the bright sunlight, he got to his feet, swaying a little, and groped about for his cloths. He managed to find his pants and get into them, not bothering to look for his belt. Wondering whether Roy had left him or not he followed the aroma of coffee down to the kitchen. He was slightly surprised to see Roy sitting at a table half naked while reading the daily newspaper and drinking coffee. Edward helped himself to a cup of the hot drink and sat down across from him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well," Roy asked, not looking up from the paper.   
"Good thank you very much. Though I thought you had to go into today," he shot back, picking up his coffee mug.   
"Well I'm sorry for disappointing you by not going in... What's wrong," he asked as Edward took a drink of the coffee and then made the strangest of faces. He shot up from his chair and ran for the sink where he violently spat out a mouthful of coffee.   
"What the hell is that?!" sputtered Edward, trying his best to wipe the taste out of his mouth. He held his head under the faucet and turned it on, washing his mouth out and soaking his head in the process. After sufficiently dousing himself with water he turned the faucet off, and glared daggers at Roy. Doing his best to hide a smile, Roy put on a hurt look.   
"I'm sad, you don't like my coffee. I'm very hurt." Edward stared at him for a second before pouring out the remaining coffee, much to Roy's surprise.   
"I'm going to make some real, drinkable coffee," he announced, as he washed the traces of the offending non-coffee out of the percolator. Roy watched with an amused look on his face as Edward rummaged around his kitchen in just his pants, which, he noted, were lose and just barely hanging onto his hips in the absence of his wide belt. Roy quickly stifled the urge to start giggling uncontrollably and went back to reading the morning paper.

Roy's mind snapped back to attention as a cup of steaming hot coffee was set in front of him. He blinked once, then picked up the mug and took a sip.

"Mmmm, it's good. I never thought of you to be a good cook." "Sensei used to always have me make her coffee," Edward explained, drinking from his mug. Roy cocked and eyebrow and tilted his head in curiosity. It was rare when Ed would speak of his sensei.   
"If it wasn't just right she'd beat the shit outta me... Learned how to make good coffee pretty fast then," Ed said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, the beginnings of a grin on his face. Roy chuckled, noting that he couldn't keep to himself any longer; the caffeine was starting to get into his system and it was just too hard to keep himself quiet and still in the chair. At least he wasn't giggling yet. Yet

Roy got up and stood beside Ed's chair, threading a hand through Edward's disheveled blonde hair. Instinctively Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head into Roy's hand. Roy smirked and snaked his other arm around Ed's waist and lifted him up and placed him on the kitchen floor, kneeling over him. Ed's eyes snapped open and he looked curiously at Roy.   
"Don't tell me," he began, and his unvoiced question was answered by another smirk. "Nooo... we can't do it now... we're in the kitchen damnit!"   
"I very well know that," Roy said, kissing Edward gently, dissolving any other protests.

Fin


End file.
